Candy Now
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek - Sam hears the message Andy left for him the night he left for his undercover mission


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. I was thinking about the last episode - and what if Sam had never heard Andy's message...

As an apology for not updating my other story sooner - I give you this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy climbed into his car after he asked her if she wanted to try to be normal together.<p>

"Andy?" he asked softly after driving for a minute. "Do you want me to take you to Nash's place to pick up a few things?" He had seen her bag, there was no way she had a change of clothing.

Andy shook her head. "No. I'm good."

Sam sighed and pulled over before reaching for her hand. Normally he would have just held the wheel with his left hand but he had not gotten it x-rayed yet and he was pretty sure it was broken. With the way it was snowing, he knew it was wise to drive with his right hand on the wheel at all times even though he knew he was a good driver. "Andy, talk to me."

Andy glanced at him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at his left hand but she knew he would not drive unless she told him the truth. "My stuff is not at Traci's."

"Where is it?" He knew she was planning on going to sign her mortgage so _where was she living?_

Andy sighed. "Drive to your place. I'll tell you on the way."

Sam knew she wouldn't talk until he started driving so he released her hand.

Andy placed her hand on Sam's thigh and rested it there. "Leslie Atkins died that night."

"What?" he interrupted her. "She was fine. You got her out."

Andy nodded. "She died in surgery. I don't remember the reason. Anyway, she had asked me to take care of her cat for her while she was in the hospital. I called her family the next day. They asked me to continue looking after Banjo until they could come to Toronto since they were flying the body home." She wiped away a tear with the other hand. "I told them I wasn't sure since I was in between places. They told me to stay so I stayed at Leslie's place for a few weeks. Most of my stuff was already is storage and I moved everything else to my Dad's place. I've been going over to his place every few days to get what I need even though I moved back to Traci's couch. It is not fair to clutter her place with my stuff."

"So should I stop by his place?"

Andy shook her head. "Not tonight. I can't face him."

Sam nodded. He understood. She thought Tommy would be disappointed.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up to his place and Andy met him at the hood of the truck. Together they walked up the path to the front door.<p>

Andy pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Sam flipped the lights and Andy sneezed while Sam cursed.

Andy's hand went immediately to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Boyd has a lot to answer to. He was supposed to be taking care of the place." There was a layer of dust on everything.

Sam sighed and kicked the door shut. "I'm sorry Andy."

"Don't" she shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. We'll clean up together and it will go much quicker."

Sam nodded. "He probably left my phone on as well. I forgot to turn it off before I left. I need to find my charger so I can call Sarah and let her know I'm home safely."

Andy passed him her phone. "You take the bedroom. I'll tackle the kitchen and you can call Sarah from my phone while you charge your phone."

Sam smiled. "First" he pulled her close and kissed her. When they finally broke apart, he murmured "thank you" and then headed towards the bedroom to find his phone.

Andy found paper towels and began to wipe down the counter. Then she remembered their conversation – how long ago was it already – when she teased Sam about J.D. bringing her orange juice. She opened the refrigerator, not surprised when she found it empty and off. She turned the refrigerator on and checked to see what other appliances needed to be turned on.

She knew there was a small strip of stores two blocks from Sam's house, one store was a hair salon that she went to every once in a while. She found a piece of paper and wrote him a quick note before pulling her jacket back on and slipping outside.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door forty-five minutes later. She had walked and it took her longer than expected because of the snowy conditions.<p>

Sam pulled her inside roughly and kissed her. "Never do that again" he murmured against her lips when he finally broke the kiss.

"I left you a note" she murmured.

Sam cupped her face in his hands. "I had your cell phone. I was worried."

Andy rolled her eyes and kicked off her boots before moving into the kitchen. She began to put away the groceries she had bought as Sam stood next to her. Finally he spoke. "Sarah wants to meet you."

"Sam!"

"Tomorrow. She said that since I just got back she wants to see me and I should bring you."

"But –"

"She's met all my other partners Andy."

Andy glared at him. "After you get your arm looked at."

Sam sighed. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

She shook her head. "No. I need to finish putting all of this away."

"You walked with all that?" Sam sighed and pushed himself away from her after handing her her cell phone. "Found my phone a few minutes ago. Hopefully it is charged enough that I can turn it on now." He slipped out of the kitchen.

Andy finished putting the groceries away and found a pot. She began to boil water. She knew she would need a hot drink to relax so she had gotten a canister of hot chocolate.

The water was just starting to boil when Sam returned. As she placed two cups on the table he leaned against the doorjamb. "So, I don't get the whole champagne part but…you want the candy now?"

Andy looked blankly at him. He placed the phone on speaker and the sound of her voice filled the room. "Hey, uh…look I just wanted to say that I…I know I've got a plan, you know? And it's a great one. But screw it. Okay? Screw the plan, because I don't wanna save the good candy for later anymore, you know? I wanna drink the champagne now and…okay, you've got three weeks, right? So let's make them count, starting tonight. I'm coming over."

Andy blushed and looked at her feet. Sam moved towards her and flipped the stove top to 'off'. "Did you really come?"

Andy nodded, still not looking at him. "Yeah."

"Andy" he lifted her chin. "I'm sorry." He kissed her.

She backed up until she was at the table and sat.

Sam realized she was recreating their first time together, when she walked into "J.D.'s" apartment and cupped her face in his hands. "If you don't leave now there is no going back."

Andy smiled at him. "I don't want to go back." She kissed him again.

She helped him get rid of his shirt quickly, taking in the injuries on his torso. "Oh Sam" she whispered.

"It's okay Andy." He moved his hands but she quickly pushed him away and stood up.

"No. Sam, I know you are trying to recreate the moment and I meant what I said in the voice message but you are not carrying me up your stairs with a broken arm."

Sam smiled at her and pulled her along with him up the stairs to his bedroom. She might not let him carry her but he was going to try his hardest to recreate everything else about that night, regardless of his injuries.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
